Various devices are known to the art which utilize radio frequency (RF) signals for the purposes of communication. Various technologies and protocols have also been developed in the art to allow these RF devices to communicate. At present, each of these technologies and protocols is directed to a specific use case or type of RF device.
For example, Z-Wave is a wireless communications protocol that has been primarily developed for use primarily for home automation. It is oriented to the residential control and automation market, and is intended to provide a simple and reliable method to wirelessly control lighting, HVAC, security systems, home cinema, automated window treatments, swimming pool and spa controls, and garage and home access controls. Like other protocols and systems aimed at the home and office automation market, a Z-Wave automation system can be controlled via the Internet, with a gateway or central control device serving as both the hub controller and portal to the outside.
Zigbee is an IEEE 802.15.4-based specification for a suite of high-level communication protocols developed to create personal area networks with small, low-power digital radios. The Zigbee specification is used in applications such as home automation, medical device data collection, and other low-power, low-bandwidth needs. Zigbee is designed for small scale projects which need wireless connection. Hence, Zigbee is a specification for low-power, low data rate, and close proximity (i.e., personal area) wireless ad hoc networks.
Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances from fixed and mobile devices, and for building personal area networks (PANs). This technology uses short-wavelength UHF radio waves in the ISM band from 2.4 to 2.485 GHz.
IEEE 802.11 is a set of media access control (MAC) and physical layer (PHY) specifications for implementing wireless local area network (WLAN) communications in the 900 MHz and 2.4, 3.6, 5, and 60 GHz frequency bands. These specifications provide the basis for wireless network products using the Wi-Fi brand.
Radio-frequency identification (RFID) is a technology which uses electromagnetic fields to automatically identify and track tags attached to objects. The tags contain electronically stored information, and may be active or passive devices. Active tags have a local power source, such as a battery, and may operate at hundreds of meters from the RFID reader, while passive tags rely on collecting energy from an RFID reader's interrogating radio waves, and hence require proximity to the reader. RFID tags are advantageous over barcodes in that the tag does not need to be within the line of sight of the reader, and hence may be embedded in the tracked object.
RFID is one method for implementing Automatic Identification and Data Capture (AIDC). RFID tags are used in many industries. For example, an RFID tag may be attached to an automobile during production and used to track the progress of the automobile through the assembly line. RFID-tagged pharmaceuticals may be tracked through warehouses. RFID microchips may be implanted in livestock and pets to allow for the positive identification of these animals.
Near-field communication (NFC) is a set of communication protocols that enable two electronic devices (one of which is usually a portable device such as a smartphone) to establish communication by bringing them within 4 cm (1.6 in) of each other. NFC devices are commonly used in contactless payment systems, similar to those used in credit cards and electronic ticket smartcards, and allow mobile payment to replace or supplement these systems. NFC is commonly used for social networking, for sharing contacts, photos, videos or files. NFC-enabled devices can act as electronic identity documents and keycards. NFC offers a low-speed connection with simple setup that can be used to bootstrap more capable wireless connections.